


Don't Fall in Love with Me

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Flirting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, I love that there's a tag called idiots in love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Daichi asks Kuroo to pretend to date him to help his team feel more comfortable.  Of course nothing goes according to plan.OR, another fake dating story!





	1. Chapter 1

Daichi was contemplating seconds, before he had even finished his firsts, when he felt a bony elbow dig into his side.  He knew that elbow, knew it with an intimacy he wished he hadn’t because it hurt and it was too early to be digging elbows into vulnerable ribs.  Not to mention Daichi felt sore all over from their first day of training camp and he only managed to get about four hours of sleep because the first years, _the first years_ , they spread out like locust and then scattered when they felt their captain searching for them.  

Daichi had to practically peel Yamaguchi off the gym floor after he had been practicing nothing but his serves for hours.  He had tried to help Daichi clean up the gym but his legs had wobbled like a newborn calf so Daichi had sent him to shower and straight to bed.  He had found Tsukishima and Hinata, of all people, together practicing with several members of other teams.  Daichi had watched from the door, surprised and with something Suga referred to his “Proud Papa” look before being spotted.  Kuroo had strolled over, leaned against the doorframe and smirked, promising he would get Daichi’s baby crows to bed before it was too late.  Daichi had made a point of covering his nose and walking away, Kuroo’s loud cackling laughter following him.  Daichi found Kageyama in much the same state as Yamaguchi, except there was clear frustration in the young setter.  Daichi had spent at least an hour talking Kageyama down and then he had sent him to bed while he cleaned up yet another mess.

 

It went without saying, though Daichi would say it as loudly and as many times as he pleased, that he was tired and sore and he didn’t appreciate elbows in his ribs while he was just trying to eat his breakfast in relative peace!

 

Daichi turned to glare at his vice captain but thought better of it.  For one thing, Daichi’s glare had absolutely no effect on Suga and secondly, glaring would only make Suga dig his bony elbow into other delicate places in Daichi’s body.  He had enough bruises from volleyball and penalties and sleeping next to Tanaka, who tended to throw his limbs out hazardly in his sleep, nailing anyone who got too close.

 

Suga raised his eyebrows before pointedly looking across the table then down it.  Across from Daichi sat Asahi, looking as tired as Daichi felt.  Possibly more so.  But the more Daichi looked at the giant teen, the more he realized it was less exhaustion and more sadness.  Both Daichi and Suga were well versed in Asahi’s moods, in all their moods actually.  So Daichi felt a bit bad he hadn’t noticed that Asahi was feeling a bit more down than usual.

 

Daichi looked down the table where Suga had motioned to earlier.  Despite waking them all up at an obscene hour, even the dynamic duo that was Tanaka and Noya were withdrawn.  Tanaka looked like he was hovering over their libero without trying to seem like he was protecting the smaller teen while Noya shovelled food into his mouth without his usual play-by-play commentary he had for every action.  Tsukishima sat across from them and even he looked wary, as if expecting a car crash but having no ability to stop it.

 

Asahi and Noya were dating.  They had been since they both joined the club again.  They had tried to keep it quiet but, well, it was Noya so soon the entirety of the school knew that the guy everyone thought was at least 30 and had failed his third year 10 times was dating the teen who was commonly mistaken for an elementary school student.  Nobody said much to Asahi but Noya had been caught up in a few fights.  Luckily they had been broken apart before any teachers, or god forbid the vice principal, had seen it but it had weighed heavily on everyone's shoulders for a while.

 

The team hadn’t cared.  Noya had been openly bisexual since joining and after Hinata had exclaimed his excitement and shock, then later confusion after Noya had announced he was dating their ace, everyone had generally accepted it as something that had been inevitable.  It’s not as if Noya had ever been shy about his praise towards Asahi, and the hero-worship that had developed into a crush in a mere couple months wasn’t exactly hidden either.

 

But on the bus ride to the Fukurodani Training Camp, Asahi had spoken with Noya and suggested they keep their relationship quiet from the other teams.  This was a big opportunity for Karasuno and Asahi didn’t want to ruin it by making other people uncomfortable.  That was what Asahi had said but both Daichi and Suga knew the truth.  Asahi didn’t want anyone to say nasty things about Noya, who’s small stature and big personality made him an easier target than Asahi.  Noya had refused to repeat what some of the people at their own school had said to start a fight, but Narita had been there the entire time and told his upperclassmen so they would not hold Noya accountable.

 

It had been harsh to hear, even second hand as they had.  Of course Asahi had taken all the blame upon himself and he thought it was the easiest way to get through the training camp if they pretended they weren’t together.

 

Daichi could see the problem clearly, something Suga must have figured out before.  Asahi was overcome with guilt while Noya felt as if his boyfriend was ashamed with them.

 

“Asahi!”  Daichi stood, gripping his tray tightly.

 

“Daichi?”  Asahi shrunk down, looking worried which only made Daichi want to mess with him more but he restrained himself, he was here to cheer Asahi up.

 

“Let’s grab seconds and then you will be fully ready to grind the other teams into the ground!”  Daichi pushed Asahi until he stood up, pointedly ignoring Suga’s looks of disappointment.

 

Every problem in Daichi’s book could be solved with more food and even more volleyball.

  
  
  


\-------------

  
  
  


Daichi might have overestimated how much food and volleyball could solve.  They were doing even worse than yesterday.  Karasuno fed off of each other, if even one of their teammates was down then the rest felt it too.  Not only was their ace off but their libero was too.  It didn’t help that Kageyama and Hinata were still not on speaking terms and Tsukishima seemed to be giving up since they were losing each match.

 

“I don’t know why you’re looking at me like that, I tried to help.”  Daichi grumbled as he gripped the bottom of his shirt and used that to wipe his face.  He was drenched in sweat from trying to cover the holes in his teams defense and all the penalties they had to do.  He was sure he had a towel at some point but Yachi looked like she was having a mental break down so he didn’t want to ask her for one.

 

“Daichi you are so dumb.”  Suga stated bluntly.

 

“I’m near the top of our class.”  Daichi tried to defend himself, realizing a second too late that Suga hadn’t been done speaking.

 

“Not everything can be solved with food and volleyball.”  Suga poked at Daichi, who was too tired to even try and escape the claw like fingers of his friend.  “This is a matter of the heart.”

 

“What if I yell at them until they shape up?”  Daichi wondered and received a full out hand-chop to his side in response.  He limped away, rubbing his side and bumped into someone.

 

“Do you need me to protect you from your abusive vice captain?”  Kuroo smirked, leaning down towards Daichi.  Daichi had no idea how Kuroo was always _right there_ but he always was.  Always near Daichi, nearly touching and lording his 11-whole-centimeters over Daichi.

 

“Suga would wipe the floor with you.”  Daichi said with conviction, making Kuroo laugh.  Daichi took a sip of his water bottle to hide his own grin.  He had been dealing with Kuroo all training camp too, which admittedly had only been a day and half up to that point.  Daichi did not know what to make of Kuroo.  He had never met anyone he wanted to punch as much as Kuroo, but he always found himself laughing in the others presence.  His smirk was probably the most obnoxious thing Daichi had ever seen, but even Daichi had to admit the other captain was hilarious and clever and incredibly helpful, especially towards Tsukishima and Hinata.

 

 _Huh_.  Kuroo was helpful.  And he could swagger around and tease everyone but Daichi knew he was soft hearted, a pushover.

 

“That is a scary look Thighchi.”  Kuroo leaned back a little but that infamous smirk still played around his lips.

 

“I have a favor- wait, what did you call me?”  Daichi asked but a whistle was being blow, calling for the next set of games.  Kuroo laughed, looking like he could still use a couple more minutes of rest because the boys face was red.  Daichi watched Kuroo quickly backtracked to his team before answering.  Daichi wasn’t even sure how the other captain managed to wander so far away from them in the first place.

 

“I’ll help you out with that favor later!”  Kuroo called out, turning at the right moment to slam directly into Gora.  Kuroo jumped back like a frightened cat, edging around the Ubugawa captain who said something Daichi was too far away to hear but had Kuroo fake rolling up his sleeves to fight until his own team pulled him way.

 

“Sawamura?”  Yachi asked nervously from behind him.

 

“Ah, sorry.”  Daichi made sure to temper his smile as he handed off his water bottle with a quick thanks before making his way out onto the court with his team.

  
  
  


\------------

  
  
  


“He’s not in anyone’s way so he can stay here if you don’t want to wake him.”  Kuroo spoke, appearing by Daichi’s side as if summoned by magic.  Daichi refused to jump, even if Kuroo had scared him with his sudden appearance.  Kuroo was referring to Hinata, who was sprawled across at least two futons with several of Nekoma’s own players.

 

“I actually came to speak to you.”  Daichi said.  He might have taken Hinata back to the classroom occupied by Karasuno, worried what things the Nekoma members might do to the too trusting middle blocker but Nekoma’s own setter, the pudding headed boy, was situated with Hinata’s head in his lap, playing a video game and looking quite content.  Daichi might not trust Kuroo as far as he could throw him but Hinata had struck up an easy friendship with Nekoma’s setter, who had already proven himself to Daichi by putting himself between Hinata and the more exuberant players on his team.

 

“I am honored.”  Kuroo’s hand fluttered over his chest dramatically and Daichi seriously reconsidered asking Kuroo for a favor.  The other teen was likely to hold it over Daichi’s head for eternity.

 

“Nevermind.”  Daichi grunted, turning to walk away and reconsider his options but Kuroo’s hand held strong against Daichi’s bicep.

 

“Sorry sorry!”  Kuroo pulled Daichi along.  Daichi could have probably broken the hold, Kuroo wasn’t holding him too tightly, but he found that he didn’t want to walk away.  He told himself it was simply because Kuroo was the most suited for this particular request.

 

Kuroo pulled them into an empty classroom before letting Daichi’s arm go and hoping up to sit on a desk.  He motioned grandly to the desk in front of him.  Daichi sat up on it with some reluctance, the responsible side of him stating they shouldn’t even be in this classroom, let alone sitting improperly on the desks.  Like hell he’d ever say those things to Kuroo.  He hadn’t known the other teen long but Daichi was positive that Kuroo would laugh until he died if Daichi said any of those things.

 

“So what can I do for you?”  Kuroo asked, most of his usual teasing gone from his tone and face.  If Daichi didn’t know any better, he’d say Kuroo looked almost nervous.

 

Daichi wondered if he should ask about the whole Thighchi thing but easily discarded the idea.  Kuroo and Bokuto had nicknames for everyone and none of them were flattering.  It made Daichi a little self conscious about his thighs, _were they too fat for the rest of his body?_ , but he couldn’t admit to that.

 

“What do you think about gay people?”  Daichi asked and _wow_ was that not the way he wanted to phrase that but it was out in the open.  Daichi often did things that completely embarrassed himself but he found if he acted confident enough in his actions, no one questioned him.  

 

“Well-” Kuroo blinked several times, looking completely thrown off before he leaned back and fiddled with his long fingers.  “Considering I am one of them, I think pretty highly of them.  Of us.”  Kuroo’s eyes seemed almost luminescent in the low lighting of the empty classroom, nearly like a cats reflecting off a streetlamp.  Daichi felt himself relax as he kicked Kuroo’s foot gently, trying to ease some of the tension he could see out of the other teens shoulders.

 

“I need your help with something.”  Daichi said.  “You can feel free to say no if you’re not out or you don’t want everyone to know.”  Once again Kuroo looked shocked, which made Daichi feel a little sense of pride.  Nothing seemed to phase the other captain while Daichi felt like he was constantly floundering.

 

“You need a gay persons help?”  Kuroo asked in confusion.

 

“No, I mean it wouldn’t matter if you were gay or not I would still ask you, I just wanted to make sure you were okay with it.”  Daichi answered with a shrug.

 

“Okay with gay people?”  Kuroo leaned forward, brows furrowed.  “Are you gay?”

 

“We’re getting off topic.”  Daichi waved his hand.  “I want you to fake date me during camp.”  Kuroo fell off the desk and Daichi couldn’t help the loud, booming laughter that came out of him.  That was why desks weren’t made for sitting on, they were quite a distance from the ground if you fell.

 

“Daichi!”  Kuroo squawked indignantly as Daichi laughed harder, sliding to the ground a bit more gracefully than Kuroo had.

 

“Let me explain.”  Daichi crossed his legs in front of him as Kuroo stayed sprawled out on the floor.  “I don’t want to name anyone but two of guys on my team are dating.  They had some trouble at our school so they agreed to keep it quiet here but they are kind of miserable.”  Kuroo sat up slowly, which caused him to be fairly close to Daichi.  Mere centimeters separated their faces as Kuroo leaned closer to Daichi, looking over him as if he was trying to see the truth in the matter.

 

“Is that why you’ve been playing so poorly?”  Kuroo asked, which earned him a punch to the shoulder that he rightly deserved.  Kuroo groaned as he leaned back, rubbing his shoulder.  “So how is us dating going to help your teammates?”

 

“If they see the reaction to us then they might feel more comfortable being themselves.”  Daichi shrugged.  It had seemed like a good idea when it first popped up but now that he was speaking it out loud, he felt kind of like a fool.  But Kuroo was nodding along before Daichi could backtrack.

 

“Plus we’re seen as leaders, respected-”

 

“You, respected?”  Daichi mumbled and was fully ignored for his comment.

 

“I’m in.”  Kuroo smirked as Daichi looked at him in surprise.  “What’s with the look Sawamura?  Or should I say Daichi?  Should we come up with nicknames?  Oh!  I’ll go first-”

 

“Kuroo.”  Daichi interrupted the other teen before he could go off on a tangent.  He felt that odd brewing inside of himself, the same one he got whenever he was around Kuroo.  The mixture of annoyance and the sudden need to laugh, loud and free.  “This is serious.”  Kuroo suddenly leaned forward, pushing into Daichi’s space but Daichi was used to that somewhat, his own team seemed to have no sense of personal space.  Except his heart didn’t beat faster whenever one of his teammates pushed close.

 

“I know and I’m telling you it’s going to be fine.”  Kuroo’s thin lips spread out into an easy smirk.  “But your teammates might not just believe me if I tell them it’s okay for them to come out.  This will be easier.”  Most of them learned by exam anyways.

 

“Have you dated before?”  Daichi asked, surprised by how much the answer mattered.

 

“No, have you?”  Kuroo shot back.  Daichi shook his head in a negative.  “How hard could it be?  We hold hands-”

 

“No cutesy nicknames.”  Daichi interrupted, pushing himself up to a standing position.  They needed to leave and get back to their teams before someone came looking for them.  “It has to be believable.”

 

“Aw, don’t you trust me?”  Kuroo asked as he held his hand out.  Daichi knocked it away but relented and helped the teen up.  Kuroo once again leaned close to Daichi, infuriating smirk playing over his features.  “I’m going to be the best damn fake boyfriend you’ve ever had.”

 

“You’ll be the only fake boyfriend I’ve ever had.”  Daichi reminded him but it didn’t stop Kuroo.

 

“Try not to fall in love with me.”  Daichi snorted before putting his hand over Kuroo’s dumb face, giving it a soft push.  

 

As if that would happen.


	2. Chapter 2

“Daichi, over here!”  Daichi turned at the sound of his name, blinking heavy feeling eyes until Kuroo came into focus.  His feet took him over to the other captains table without really thinking about it.  “I grabbed you a plate, they had miso soup today.”  Daichi made a soft noise as he sat down, not quite awake enough to comprehend what was going on but glad that he didn’t miss out on miso soup.  He took the tray from Kuroo with a thanks and began to eat.  “You look even more tired than yesterday.”  Daichi let out a mighty yawn that made his jaw crack ominiously.  He didn’t think it was fair that he wasn’t even 18 and yet so many parts on him cracked and groaned like he was 80.

 

“Kinoshita has night terrors.”  Daichi rubbed at his eye as he felt something touch his foot.  He ignored it, most of these teens were all long limbs and no idea what to do with them.

 

“Did you just say night terrors?”  Kai asked and Daichi looked up, surprised at the other teen.  Now that he had a bit of food in him and was waking up more he realized he was at a table occupied by mostly Nekoma members.  He glanced around to see his own team shovelling food into their mouths at an alarming pace and shooting him curious looks.

 

“Mmm.”  Daichi nodded.  “It took over an hour to get everyone calmed down enough to get back to sleep.”  Daichi had put Kinoshita between himself and the wall incase he had another episode.  With the worry of Kinoshita on one side and Tanaka throwing out punches and kicks on his other, Daichi hadn’t slept much.

 

“I’ll go get you more food.”  Kuroo stated once Daichi had polished off the majority of his food.  He gave his thanks, with slight confusion, and watched as the whole of Nekoma watched their captain walk off.  Several sets of cat-like eyes turned their sole focus onto Daichi, almost at the same time.

 

It was unnerving.  Damn cats.  Daichi couldn’t even get his whole team to focus on one thing for a single second.

 

“I’m sorry Sawamura, I didn’t realize you and Kuroo were so close?”  Yaku said, though it sounded more like a question than anything else.  It was then that Daichi remembered what he had asked of Kuroo the previous night.  With everything that had happened in between and Daichi’s inability to function in the early mornings, he had completely forgotten.  Still exhausted he couldn’t fight the blush that he could feel crawling up the back of his neck and over his face.

 

“We exchanged numbers after our first practice match.”  Daichi admitted, which was the truth.  Considering he saw all his friends at least six days out of the week he didn’t use his phone for much except to tell his mom that practice was running late or for his dad to tell him to grab something from the grocery store on his way home.  Ever since he gave Kuroo his number though he’s been checking his phone much more often.  It started off with various volleyball related topics that spread into school and their teammates, and now it ranged from everything to their family to Daichi sending Kuroo various pictures of dogs he sees and Kuroo sending him ridiculous memes.

 

“Oh?”  Yaku asked but there was so much more poised in that question.  Daichi knew this was the perfect opportunity to admit they were dating but he suddenly found the words hard to say.  He wasn’t worried about what other people thought of him and he knew despite their constant teasing, that Kuroo’s team really did respect and look up to him so why wouldn’t the words come out?

 

“Here you go.”  More food was placed in front of Daichi, saving him from his sudden paralyzation.  Kuroo once again took the empty seat across from Daichi and smiled at him before grabbing his own bowl of rice.

 

“Thank you.”  Daichi said, feeling unusually shy.  Something touched his foot again and he realized it was Kuroo’s own foot, tucked against Daichi’s.

 

Daichi felt something brewing inside of him.  He didn’t think it was regret upon asking Kuroo to be his fake boyfriend but it was something Daichi couldn’t ignore.  However, he could shove it aside because despite Suga’s teasing, Daichi still believed food and volleyball could solve any problem.

  
  
  


\-------------

  
  
  


“Daichi, here’s the line up for todays matches.”  Kiyoko said quietly, ignoring the adoring words thrown at her about how beautiful she looked that morning by various volleyball players.

 

“Ah, thank you.”  Daichi traded his water bottle for the clipboard, reminded his team to stretch properly and then looked down at the list.  He had already finished up his stretches but he knew how easily distracted the more enthusiastic members of the team got, and then they complained about sore muscles later on.  Tsukishima also needed to stretch properly, especially if he was doing extra practices with the others but Suga seemed to be on top of it so Daichi allowed himself a moment to familiarize himself with the list.

 

“Hey Daichi, can you hold this for me?”  Kuroo was suddenly beside Daichi, holding his fist out.  Daichi had two younger siblings so he expected a bug or something slimy but resigned himself to his fate as he held out his hand, palm up towards Kuroo while continuing to look over the line up.  Their first match was against Shinzen with their impossible to guess synchronized attacks.

 

A warm palm slid against Daichi’s, long and slightly cold fingers curling themselves around Daichi’s hand.

 

Daichi looked at their clasped hands and then up into the very smug-looking face of one Kuroo Tetsurou.

 

“Kuroo,” Daichi sighed, thinking how it was too early for this tomfoolery.  “That’s your hand.”  Kuroo’s face broke apart in the most singularly large grin he had ever seen on the other captains face.

 

“I know.”  Kuroo laughed as Daichi ducked his head, pretending to read the list again though he couldn’t concentrate on any of the words.

 

“You’re such a dork.”  Daichi said but he couldn’t help the chuckle that left him as Kuroo swung their hands between them.

 

“Says the guy blushing like mad behind his clipboard.”  Kuroo pressed closer, his chest against Daichi’s shoulder as he looked down.  “Is that the lineup for today?”

 

“I’m sure you’re team was given one too.”  Daichi stated but he still tilted the clipboard so Kuroo could read it too.

 

“But yours is better.”  Kuroo said, smirking widely and Daichi knew he shouldn’t ask, he knew he shouldn’t but he couldn’t help it.  He knew Kuroo was teasing him but for some reason, Daichi didn’t mind this type of teasing, not when it came from Kuroo.

 

“And how is mine better?”  Daichi asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Because you’re attached to it.”  Daichi groaned, using the clipboard to push Kuroo’s smug looking face away and wiggling his hand free of Kuroo’s.

 

“No way, get out of here, you’re disgusting.”  Daichi was laughing as he said it, walking away from Kuroo who was making sad whimpering noises behind him.

 

“Daichi.”  Kuroo called out.

 

“No, absolutely not, go warm up.”  Daichi said over his shoulder but he couldn’t help but look back.  Kuroo positively beamed when he realized Daichi had glanced back and made a heart with his two hands that he placed over his chest.  “Ugh.”  Daichi made a disgusted face before turning around to hide his grin.

 

“Um- Daichi?  A question.”  Suga said and that was when Daichi realized his whole team was staring at him, mouths hanging up.  “What the hell was that?”

 

“Right.”  Daichi cleared his throat and tried to stand up to his full height.  He had forgotten his plan while joking around with Kuroo, forgot that there was a reason why Kuroo had held his hand in the first place and not for some stupid joke.  “I’m dating Kuroo, is that going to cause a problem with anyone?”  Everyone blinked at him, obvious question marks hovering around them.

 

“Sawamura!”  Hinata shouted, hand raised up high like he was in class.  “I thought you hated Kuroo?”  He looked hesitant when all eyes turned on him.

 

“I don’t hate Kuroo?”  Daichi wished that hadn’t sounded like a question but he hadn’t realized some people had gotten that impression.  Daichi had been annoyed by the other captain at first but there had never been anything even close to hate.

 

“But you act the same way as Kageyama and Tsukki do.”  Hinata said again, earning a sharp glare from Tsukishima.  Tanaka prevented the tall kid from chucking his water bottle at Hinata in retaliation for the nickname but chaos reigned for a moment as spirits seemed to be suddenly revived.

 

“Are you really dating Kuroo?”  Asahi asked, both him and Suga stepping closer and lowering their voices.  “He’s- he’s kind of scary isn’t he?”  The large ace hunched in on himself, as if Kuroo had bat hearing and would swoop in to beat Asahi up.  Daichi snorted as he looked over at Kuroo, who had his team huddled around him, giving that ‘blood in the veins’ speech he was so fond of.  Daichi had realized his team gave him crap for it but during real games, when it really mattered, they allowed him the full speech and it buzzed throughout them, connecting them.

 

Kuroo seemed to feel eyes on him and he looked up, stopping mid-speech and smirking over at Daichi.  He ruined the cool-guy attitude by waving enthusiastic to Daichi, managing to hit the mohawk guy on his backswing and his own team broke out into laughter and jeering.

 

“Yeah he’s terrifying.”  Daichi shook his head in disbelief that anyone would be scared of Kuroo Tetsurou of all people.

 

“Sawamura!”  Hinata once again had his hand in the air.

 

“You look like you’re five when you do that.”  Tsukishima said scathinly, earning a glare from Hinata but he wasn’t deterred.

 

“Does this mean I have to hold Stingyama’s hand?”  Hinata asked, earning a laugh from his whole team as Daichi rubbed the bridge of his nose.  Part of him wished he hadn’t roused his team from the funk they had been in, at least there had been relative peace then.

 

“Why would you have to hold Kageyama’s hand?”  Suga asked, geniually curious.

 

“Because he’s my rival like Kuroo is Sawamura’s rival!”  Hinata said as if it was the most logical conclusion.  As if that would fix what was broken between Hinata and Kageyama.  “Oh I guess that wouldn’t work because Suga said Kageyama is my partner, so really it should be Kageyama holding Tsukishima’s hand and then they’ll get along, right?”  Havoc errupted once again as Kageyama tried to squeeze Hinata’s head like a pimple while Tanaka and Noya laughed uproariously.

 

Suga’s elbow once again found a way into Daichi’s side as he motioned to Tsukishima, who was surprisingly silent during this.  His face was completely red and he was shaking off Yamaguchi’s worried concern about overheating from anger.

 

Daichi didn’t think Tsukishima was angry at all about the prospect of holding Kageyama’s hand.

 

“Who knew our team was so gay?”  Suga asked quietly before turning to Asahi and kicking him behind the knee.  “This is your fault!”

 

“Suga!”  Asahi whined.

 

“I don’t think sexuality works like that.”  Daichi mumbled to himself, too quiet for Suga to hear because he definitely didn’t want to get hit.

  
  
  


\--------------

  
  
  


Daichi could say that his the teams spirit had been lifted.  There were still problems within them and they lost more games then they won but it was going much better than the previous day.  There was just one problem.

 

Kuroo wouldn’t stop flirting with Daichi.  Daichi knew he should tell the other teen to knock it off or pull it back and he would get that thought in his mind, go to tell Kuroo and end up joking and teasing right back with Kuroo.  Games against Nekoma were full of horrible pick up lines and even worse puns.  Ukai yelled a couple times to knock it off and Daichi always felt his neck burn from embarrassment.  He was the captain, and a third year at that.  He was suppose to set an example and be the mature one of the team.  Daichi had lost count of the amount of times people had told him he acted like he was 30.

 

Kuroo brought out the worst in Daichi but somehow, Daichi didn’t really seem to mind.

 

“Sorry to interrupt but it’s lights out early tonight, you two go shower I’ll help clean up.”  Daichi called out as he entered the third gym.  Hinata looked like he wanted to protest but a quick cheer and high five from Bokuto, plus the promise of more practicing tomorrow, had Hinata chirping happily again as he followed a relieved looking Tsukishima out of the gym.  Lev rushed out with them, ignoring Kuroo’s half hearted yells at his back.

 

“You guys can leave, I’ll help Daichi clean up.”  Kuroo said as he stretched his back.

 

“Oya oya?”  Bokuto bobbed and weaved like an owl as he danced around Kuroo, poking fun and making noises.

 

“Akaashi, control your child.”  Kuroo commanded as he tried to kick Bokuto but the other was a hair faster and managed to dodge out of the way.

 

“Of course Kuroo.”  Akaashi grabbed the back of Bokuto’s shirt and bowed deeply to Kuroo.  “Please do not do anything unsavory, this is a public space that others use.”  Kuroo sputtered and Daichi couldn’t help but laugh even though the dig was hit him also, he knew Akaashi only meant it for Kuroo.

 

“‘Kaashi that was really dirty!”  Bokuto said as if he wasn’t sure if he was proud or alarmed.

 

“I’m sorry Bokuto.”  Akaashi apologized in a soft tone before bowing to Daichi on the way out.  “If you realize you are better off without Kuroo, I know several better options who would love to date you Sawamura.  Excuse us.”  Akaashi pulled Bokuto out, who was hooting up a storm in sheer amusement.

 

“That kid is so damn rude to me.”  Kuroo pouted as he picked up a ball near him.

 

“And I’m sure you have no idea why that would be?”  Daichi grinned as he grabbed the empty ball bin and pushed it closer to where Kuroo was.

 

“I’m hurt Daichi, I’m-”

 

“Always this kind.”  Daichi said with him, using the same flourishing hand movement above his chest and grinning wider when Kuroo sputtered.

 

“So mean to me and all I’ve ever done to you is love and respect you!”  Kuroo tossed a ball into the bin from some distance away.

 

“Super respectful when I bent over to tie my shoe and you wolf whistled at me.”  Daichi tossed his own ball in from a further away distance, trying to bite back his grin when it hit dead center of the bin.

 

“Well,” Kuroo spun a volleyball around in his hands as he tried to come back with something witty.  “I guess that was disrespectful but I worship at the temple that is-”

 

“Please don’t finish that sentence.”  Daichi begged though he was laughing.  Kuroo smirked as he tossed the ball into the bin with one hand.  Daichi noted they kept moving further away from the bin, tossing from equal distances.

 

It was ridiculous really.  Daichi had rivalries with other people but he never felt so fired up except with Kuroo.  It was easy, this give and take between them.  It was simple being around Kuroo.  The teasing and joking, being able to let loose a little and just been a teenager.  A dumb teenager who makes bad jokes and laughs at things that sound dirty but really aren’t.  It felt freeing in a way.

 

And slightly confusing in another because besides the handholding the relationship between Daichi and Kuroo hadn’t really changed much.  Kuroo had been pushing into Daichi’s space since day one, he was always teasing and throwing out that infuriating smirk, riling up Daichi just to get him laughing.

 

“So I told my team we were dating.”  Daichi said as Kuroo turned off the gym lights and they headed back to the building they were sleeping in.  Daichi had won their impromptu basketball challenge though it had ended prematurely when Kuroo had bounced a ball off the edge of the bin and managed to get it stuck in rafters.

 

“I know,” Kuroo smirked as he rubbed his face with his towel.  “That kid really likes you, you know?”

 

“Ah, Hinata mentioned it then?”  Daichi asked but Kuroo shook his head.

 

“Tsukishima, he threatened me.”  Kuroo looked thrilled at the prospect as he knocked his side lightly against Daichi.

 

“He threatened you?”  Daichi asked in shock.

 

“Yeah, told me if I hurt you I would regret it.”  Kuroo laughed at Daichi’s surprised face.  “Not in those words of course, he did his snotty polite but really insulting you shtick but Akaashi is far better at it then him so I could read between the lines.”

 

“Huh.”  Daichi rubbed the back of his neck, feeling pride warm him from the inside.  He hadn’t known what to do with Tsukishima except give him the space he needed and hoped the first year would come to him when he was ready.  He hadn’t realized Tsukishima felt anyway in particular about him, though he never turned his scathing remarks on Daichi or the other third years.  He hadn’t thought Tsukishima liked him though.

 

“Are you crying?”  Kuroo asked, bending down to get a better look at Daichi.

 

“Shut up!”  Daichi pushed him away as Kuroo laughed.  “So Bokuto and his team, are they okay with it?”

 

“Yeah of course.”  Kuroo glanced down at Daichi before looking away as they made their way into the building.  “A lot of people wonder why Akaashi is so loyal to Bokuto, because of his moods and how he shuts down during games sometimes but in Akaashi’s first year a girl confessed to him and he turned her down.  She spread rumors about him being gay and apparently people ate it up.  He ended up being shunned from a good majority of his year and Akaashi, as you can probably tell, doesn’t let things outwardly affect him but I can tell you, the kid has some strong emotions.”

 

“I’m guess Bokuto did something?”  Daichi asked.

 

“He befriended him.  Ate lunch with him everyday, asked him to do extra practices every night, and treated him like he treats everyone.”  Kuroo shrugged though there was a small, fond smile on his face.  “So yeah, you’ve got nothing to worry abou from Fukurodani.  I don’t think you have anything to worry about in general, even if there are some people with outdated opinions, the rest of us who accept everyone outnumber them so I’m sure they aren’t stupid enough to say anything.”

 

Daichi had noticed that himself.  He had done some extra practicing with various players from Shinzen and Ubugawa, even a couple from Nekoma and none of them treated him any differently.

 

“Hey Kuroo?”  Daichi said as Kuroo turned to walk to the classroom that held his own team.  He turned back and looked at Daichi, waiting for the other to continue.  “Thank you for doing this.”  Daichi stated sincerely, smiling up at him.  Kuroo ducked his head, cheeks turning pink as he shrugged.

 

“Anything for you Daichi.”  Kuroo said before hurrying off down the hall.  Daichi rubbed the back of his neck, feeling embarrassed but not sure exactly why he was.

 

The sound of something crashing and breaking followed by a loud argument made Daichi sigh and run a hand down his face.  Of course, _of course_ it was coming from the Karasuno classroom.

 

“You’re supposed to be settling down for bed!”  Daichi yelled as he came into the room, watching as various people ran for their own futons.

 

“I don’t think you’re allowed to lecture anyone when you were off _alone_ with your boyfriend.”  Suga spoke out, looking like an evil imp sitting atop his own futon with a book and some notes in front of him.  Daichi sprawled out on his futon with a groan, glad that he had showered before he went to find Hinata and Tsukishima so he could just sleep.  Well, he could sleep when he scared his team enough to get them to settle down.

 

“Please, I’m too tired to do anything.”  Daichi glanced over at Asahi, who was in the futon beside Suga’s.  Daichi rolled his body, purposely rolling over Suga’s schoolwork so he could get closer to the two of them.  Luckily the rest of the team seemed preoccupied with a story Tanaka was loudly reenacting.  Suga gave Daichi a disgruntled look and tried to push him off his work, but Daichi was too solid to move.

 

“How are you so solid?  You aren’t any taller than me!”  Suga groaned before giving up and laying over Daichi’s back in defeat.  Asahi watched them with clear amusement.

 

“So,” Daichi said, as if he hadn’t just been in a battle of the wills against Suga moments earlier.  It was for Suga’s own good really, he would be up half the night pouring over his notes with worry if Daichi didn’t stop him now.  “Are you feeling any better about your own situation?”  Daichi looked over at Noya, who had his head thrown back in laughter at something Ennoshita was saying.

 

“Ah- oh?  Um.”  Asahi fiddled as he glanced over at Noya himself before looking down at Daichi in alarm.  “Is that why you came out so suddenly with Kuroo?”  Suga gasped as he suddenly sat up.

 

“Daichi!”

 

“What?  It helped, didn’t it?”  Daichi asked, pushing himself up before smoothing his hand over Suga’s notes to try and iron out the wrinkles.  Suga slapped away his hands and hurriedly shoved everything into his book and off his futon.

 

“Are you two even really dating?”  Suga asked.

 

“No.”  Daichi sat up, a little proud that he had fooled even his own two best friend.

 

“Oh no.”  Asahi said, looking sick.

 

“Daichi you complete fool.”  Suga rubbed his face.  “Did you happen to ask Kuroo to be apart of this hairbrained scheme?”

 

“Excuse me, this scheme turned out great, the teams moral is back up and now Asahi knows no one will say anything stupid.”  Daichi defended himself.  Suga and Asahi exchanged a look before they both gave Daichi a matching, exasperated look.  “What?”

 

“Don’t you think you’re being a bit mean to Kuroo?”  Asahi asked gently.

 

“I told him why I was doing it, he is in on everything and he said he didn’t mind if anyone knew he was gay so what’s mean about it?”  Daichi asked.  He made a disgruntled noise, kicking at both of them as they exchanged another look.  “Stop doing that!”

 

“Hey!”  Ukai interrupted them, bursting in suddenly.  “What did I tell you about turning in early?  Your bodies need adequate sleep to recover from the days training!”  He barked out at them, watching with a satisfied toothy grin as they all scrambled into the the nearest futon, not even caring if it was their own.  Daichi crawled back to his own futon, suddenly feeling exhausted once more as Ukai turned off the lights and shut the door with a click.

 

Daichi wasn’t sure what Suga or Asahi was getting at but they clearly had misunderstood something.  Daichi would never be mean to Kuroo.  Well, he would be mean to the other teen but only when he deserved it.  He’d never be cruel to him though.

 

With that thought Daichi drifted off to sleep.

  
  
  


\---------------

  
  
  


“Hey hey hey Captain Thighchi!”  Bokuto shouted, managing to catch the everyones attention.  Kuroo’s hand was covering his face as Daichi glanced around when Suga snorted and pushed him.

 

“He’s talking to you, _Thighchi_.”  Suga laughed as Daichi glanced down at his thighs while he walked over to the small circle that consisted of the other captains.

 

“Are my thighs really that fat?”  Daichi asked self consciously, though he resisted pulling down his shorts to cover more of them.

 

“What?”  Kuroo asked, eyes wide.  Bokuto laughed with Daiki and Gora as Daichi looked at them.

 

“No way bro, your thighs are glorious!”  Bokuto cried out.

 

“That’s so gay bro.”  Daiki joked.

 

“Well yeah, Kuroo is the one who came up with the nickname.”  Gora said with a sly smirk.  Kuroo’s face had been turning gradually redder the longer they talked.

 

“You think my thighs are glorious?”  Daichi grinned, poking at Kuroo’s red cheeks until the other teen swiped his hand away and in a move that was so smooth Daichi didn’t even have time to question it, laced their fingers together.

 

“Anyways!”  Kuroo spoke loudly.  “The coaches are giving us a half day of practice today.  We always switch things up, the captains choose different members to be on their team.”

 

“We pick just amongst ourselves so no one feels like they were last string.”  Bokuto said with a wide grin.

 

Practice matches started up with other people subbing in for their missing captains.  Daichi could tell the others were eager to go join their teams as they all sat outside and drew up a list of names, taking turns to make things fair.  Kuroo sat close to Daichi, their knees bumping everytime one of them moved.

 

“No way you can’t have Hinata, he’s mine.”  Bokuto argued.

 

“I would like Akaashi.”  Daiki stated.

 

“No!  He’s mine too!”  Bokuto shouted, earning a shove from Gora.

 

“You can’t pick people on your own team Bo.”  Kuroo said before leaning closer to Daichi, even though he was close enough to begin with.  “He does this every year.”

 

“Don’t say it like that!  This is only the second training camp where I’ve been captain.”  Bokuto defended as Daichi laughed.  They decided on six sets of games where they rotated players, making sure everyone had a fair shot at playing.  Daichi felt a sense of burning pride when Kuroo scooped up Ennoshita right away.

 

“I want to see what he’s made of, I don’t want any surprises when we face off at the battle of the trash heap.”  Kuroo smirked.  Bokuto hooted at that and snatched up Kinoshita, stating he would be the one to face off against Karasuno because Fukurodani was going to knock Nekoma out of the running.

 

Picking new teams went smoothly and they all rushed to join their own teams.  The practice matches seemed to go even better than the previous day, though there were many clear problems they had to work out.  Daichi was still proud of the progress they were making but he just wished he knew how to help with Kageyama and Hinata’s issues.

 

On the plus side, Asahi and Noya sat close together at lunch.  Not being overtly affection, not that they ever had been, but there was no longer that awkward tension between them, the clear distance they kept from each other.

 

The matches after that were fun, though no less intense than their regular practice matches some of the pressure was taken off of them.  Daichi could see why the coaches allowed them this break.  They were still getting exercise, still learning and growing from their opponents, but the constant pressure that had been pushing against them was gone.  They wanted to win, of course they did they were all competitive in their own ways, but winning and losing mattered less.

 

They all fell into their food during dinner.  Re-energized from the mixed up teams the canteen seemed to be much more of a group eating instead of everyone situated into their own teams.

 

Kuroo had saved Daichi food during this meal too and they sat across from each other, Kuroo’s foot tucked under Daichi’s.  It had become normal for Daichi to feel the other teens bony ankle against his own, to look up and see Kuroo’s infamous smirk.

 

“I didn’t think you two would continue to do this.”  Suga said after most of the canteen had been emptied, everyone rushing for first showers or for extra practices.

 

“What do you mean?”  Kuroo asked, eyebrows furrowed.  Suga glanced between them.

 

“Daichi told us that you two are only pretending to date to help out Asahi and Noya.”  Suga stated.  “But they feel more comfortable now so I only thought-” Suga trailed off and Daichi looked over at Kuroo when he felt his foot move away from Daichi’s.

 

“So we don’t have to date anymore?”  Kuroo asked, his voice questionably tight.

 

“I guess not.”  Daichi said with a shrug, wondering if Kuroo was angry that Daichi hadn’t called it off sooner but honestly Daichi had kind of forgot that they were doing that.  He had just been enjoying Kuroo’s company.

 

“Good.”  Kuroo stared hard down at the table but before Daichi could question him Kuroo was suddenly standing.  “Guess I should be going before they replace me!”  Kuroo was speaking abnormally loud, his smile stretched awkwardly on his face before he walked away, almost running out of the canteen.

 

“That was weird.”  Daichi commented, suddenly feeling not hungry though he hadn’t even finished his seconds yet.

 

“Oh Daichi, you are so pretty yet so dumb.”  Suga patted Daichi shoulder.

 

“I’m at the top of my class!”  Daichi defended even though he knew that’s not what Suga meant.

 

Daichi was clearly missing something.  Something his body had already noticed but he couldn’t put it into words yet.  

 

Something bad had happened and Daichi did not like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was suppose to be a cute and short one shot! Where did I go wrong??


	3. Chapter 3

There was no saved breakfast for him the next morning.  Daichi told himself it was fine, it’s not as if he expected it.  Kuroo was just pretending to be his boyfriend the previous day.

 

It was fine.

 

Everything was fine.

 

Being fine was a problem for Daichi.  It wasn’t as if Kuroo was ignoring him or not interacting with Daichi.  They still joked, threw insults at each other, and everything seemed normal.

 

But Daichi felt irritated and he didn’t understand why.  Or he did understand where the irritation was coming from but he couldn’t understand why that particular reason would make him irritated.  Kuroo was acting the same but there was space between them that there hadn’t been before.  What was Daichi suppose to do?  Ask Kuroo why he suddenly stopped pushing into his space?  Demand the other teen invade his personal space once more?

 

It wasn’t like Daichi to not understand his own feelings.  He kept snapping at his team when they got too rambunctious and even Ukai had told him to calm down several times.  During break Kiyoko had silently put a towel she had dampened with cold water over his head.  Her own way of telling him he needed to cool off.

 

The whole day went by _just fine_ and that, for whatever reason, made Daichi unbearably angry.

 

Daichi was walking down the hall, ready to go to the third gym to tell Hinata and Tsukishima to shower, and maybe a little to see Kuroo and perhaps talk to him.  Except the two first years were walking down the hall towards him.

 

“Sawamura!”  Hinata chirped out enthuastically, endless energy that made Daichi feel old and tired just by watching him.  “Kuroo sent us out so you wouldn’t have to come get us!”

 

“He did, did he?”  Daichi asked, regretting his scary smile when Hinata recoiled slightly.  He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, feeling like he had kicked a puppy.  “The showers should be empty.”  Hinata nodded and took off down the hall.

 

Tsukishima followed at a slower pace but stopped when he came side by side with Daichi.

 

“Is something the matter Tsukishima?”  Daichi asked with real concern.  The tall first year usually didn’t seek Daichi out to speak.

 

“I don’t want to be involved.”  Tsukishima said with a pained look.

 

“Oh?”  DAichi questioned in confusion.  After another moment of looking like someone was forcing him to help Hinata and Kageyama with their homework again, Tsukishima looked down the hall and sighed.

 

“Are you and Kuroo okay?”  Daichi stared up at his underclassman in surprise.  “Not that I care but if you’re off it throws the entire team off, and Kuroo-” Tsukishima sighed, adjusting his glasses and still refusing to look at Daichi.  “Is a pain to deal with normally but he’s useless as a teacher if he continues to behave like he did today.”

 

Daichi didn’t have time to formulate a response as Hinata came sliding down the hall.

 

“Come on Slowshima, time to shower!”  Hinata threw clothes at Tsukishima, who looked down at them.

 

“Did you go through my things?”  Tsukishima asked, voice carefully devoid of emotion.

 

“No?”  Hinata paled and tried to backtrack down the hall.

 

“So these are not my sleep clothes from my bag?”  Tsukishima asked, hand curling into a fist around his clothes.

 

“Um- no?”  Hinata trembled and Daichi was gearing up to interfere but Kageyama appeared around the corner and Hinata made a quick move to hide behind Kageyama, who didn’t look phased in the least.  Not much phased Kageyama outside volleyball, but Daichi guessed the young setter had gotten use to being a human shield for Hinata.

 

Tsukishima glanced away as Kageyama turned a glare on the taller teen.  Kageyama and Hinata might have something wrong between them but they still counted on each other.

 

“Tch.”  Tsukishima dismissed them as he walked away.

 

“Hinata, stay out of other people's things.”  Daichi said sternly, making Hinata jump.

 

“Yes sir!”  Hinata and Kageyama continued on to the showers.

 

“Why would you go through his stuff dumbass?”  Kageyama hissed.

 

“I didn’t!  Yamaguchi gave it to me!”  Hinata whined back.  Daichi felt an oncoming headache as he watched them walk away.

 

“Why didn’t you say that then?”  Kageyama asked, losing some of the edge in his voice.

 

“I didn’t want to get him in trouble.”  Hinata shrugged and then they disappeared around the corner, though Daichi could still hear Kageyama call Hinata a few other names.

 

Daichi walked back to his classroom where most of Karasuno was.  Daichi collapsed next to Asahi and Suga, listened as Suga laid out a plan for a synchronized attack like the one Shinzen did, but theirs would have two setters involved in it.

 

Daichi listened, glancing around the classroom.  Everyone seemed absorbed in their own little groups.  Daichi wished for a bit of privacy but the other two third years already looked quite settled in their futons so he knew asking them to go someplace else was out of the question.

 

“So,” Daichi spoke up, keeping his voice low.  “How long exactly has Kuroo liked me?’  Saying it outloud made Daichi feel embarrassed, his friends laughter didn’t exactly help.

 

“Figured it out, did you?”  Suga asked with a grin.

 

“Don’t feel too bad, I’m sure you’re not the last one to know.”  Asahi said softly.  “Kageyama and Hinata probably don’t know.”  Daichi laughed despite himself.  Asahi could be such a little shit when he was comfortable around people.  Daichi didn’t enjoy that they were laughing at him but even he had to admit he had been particularly obtuse about the whole situation.

 

“I’m observant, how did I miss this?”  Daichi asked, watching as Suga and Asahi exchanged a look.

 

Daichi was observant.  He noticed how Ukai looked at Tanaka’s older sister like she was a gift from the gods.  Daichi noticed that Tsukishima pretended not to care but would fight anyone who talked down to Yamaguchi and Daichi suspected Tsukishima was only mean to Kageyama to cover up an unwanted crush.  Daichi saw how hard Yachi was working and how Ennoshita tempered the more enthusiastic players when they were around her, making them easy for her to deal with.  Daichi saw the way Akaashi interacted with Fukurodani’s number two, how they softened near one another, how Washio found Akaashi first whenever he made a perfect block.

 

Those were just some of things Daichi had seen over the past couple days.

 

He was observant so how could he have missed something so crucial?

 

“You see everything around you but you’re oblivious when it comes to yourself.”  Suga said with a shrug.

 

“That’s not true.”  Daichi argued.

 

“So you’ve realized you return Kuroo’s feelings and you two ‘fake’ dating wasn’t fake in the least?”  Suga asked, delicate eyebrow raising high on his forehead.  Daichi touched his own eyebrow, wonder if it took practice to do that or if it was just an innate ability people were born with.

 

The three were briefly distracted by showing off their own odd talents.  Asahi could wiggle his ears and Daichi could make his tongue into weird shapes.  Somehow the entire team got involved.  Kinoshita revealed he could lick his elbow which really got to the whole team.

 

“What are you doing?”  Suga hissed.

 

“Trying to lick my elbow?”  Daichi got a kick for that one and he silently admitted he deserved that.  He rolled off the futon and walked out of the room while everyone was preoccupied.  He knew he had stalled long enough.

 

Daichi wasn’t sure what he was going to say.  Despite what other people may believe, Daichi was just an awkward 17 year old, apparently bisexual boy fumbling his way through life.  But one thing had never failed him yet and that was honesty.  Daichi would be honest with Kuroo and they could take it from there.

 

Daichi stood in the open door of the Nekoma classroom and looked around at the various strewn about bodies.

 

“Hello Sawamura.”  Yaku greeted Daichi.  Next to Yaku, Kuroo was sprawled out on his stomach, two pillows pressed against each sides of his head.

 

“Very funny.”  Kuroo’s voice was muffled but clear.

 

“Why is that funny?”  Daichi asked and Kuroo let out an honest to god squeak.

 

“What the hell was that?”  Yaku asked, looking torn between being disgusted and wanting to laugh.

 

“Is there a mouse in here?”  Lev shouted, shooting up and making a great commotion amongst those who had been half asleep.

 

“Look at what you’ve done.”  Kuroo motioned to his now fully awake team.  “It’ll take hours to calm them down enough to sleep again.”  Daichi grinned, unrepentant.

 

“Can we talk?”  Daichi asked.  Kuroo stood up, easily making his way over long limbs going every which way.  None of the Nekoma members seemed to have situated themselves on any single futon.

 

“How come Kuroo does whatever Shouyou’s captain says?”  Lev asked and Kuroo pushed and prodded Daichi out of the classroom but he could still hear everyone laughing behind him.  “Is Kuroo being bullied?”

 

“Shut up.” “Lev you idiot.” “Well he’s not exactly wrong.” “Kuroo’s being bullied?”

 

“Do you enjoy tormenting me Sawamura?”  Kuroo asked, the shadow of his usual smirk on his face as they entered the same classroom they had gone into before.

 

“A little bit.”  Daichi admitted with a shrug, tried not to let the fact that Kuroo was referring to him by ‘Sawamura’ and not ‘Daichi’ get to him.  “So, you like me?”  He hadn’t meant to blurt it out like that, really he hadn’t but Kuroo looked downright misreble, even his ridiculous hair seemed to be drooping.

 

“You’re killing me.”  Kuroo covered his face with his hands, groaning loudly and hunching over slightly as if Daichi had struck him.

 

“Because that would be good, for me or for us I guess?”  Daichi plowed on.  Kuroo spread his fingers, peeking out from between them to look at Daichi.  It was ridiculous, Kuroo was ridiculous and it definitely should not have been adorable but it was.  Stupid and cute, that was Kuroo Tetsurou.  “I like you too, I’m sorry it took me so long to figure that out.”  Daichi stepped closer to Kuroo, for once pushing into Kuroo’s space instead of the other way around.  He ran his hands up Kuroo’s forearms, felt the skin break out in goosebumps at his touch.  He wrapped his hands carefully around Kuroo’s wrists, which felt skinny and bony.  That was also ridiculous because Kuroo’s hands were bigger than Sawamura’s but his wrists were nearly delicate, much slimmer than Daichi’s own.

 

“You’re serious.”  Kuroo let Daichi remove his hands from his face.

 

“No, I’m clearly the type of person who likes to toy with other people's emotions.”  Daichi gave a tug on those almost delicate wrists, pulling Kuroo close.  Kuroo stumbled into Daichi, nearly knocking them both over.  “I’m trying to confess to you.”

 

“You’re doing a really bad job of it.”  Kuroo said but a real smile was spreading across his face.  It looked remarkably like his usual smirk.  A little smug and spread too wide, the left side a little higher than the right but his eyes.  Kuroo’s eyes were soft.

 

“I don’t see you doing any better!”  Daichi huffed out.

 

“I’ve been flirting with you for days, weeks really through texts!”  Kuroo rested his forehead against Daichi’s.  “I wasn’t even sure if you were gay.”

 

“Apparently I’m bisexual, Suga says it’s Asahi’s fault but I’m more likely to blame you.”  Now Kuroo was really grinning.

 

“I made you gay?”  Kuroo laughed, nudging Daichi’s nose with his own.  “That’s going to go in my CV as my greatest achievements.  So hot I can turn straight men gay.”

 

“More like such a nerd straight men feel bad for him and go a little gay.”  Daichi corrected, earning a huff of laughter from Kuroo.

 

“Daichi, you’re courting me now, you’re suppose to say nice things about me!”  Kuroo complained.

 

“Okay, how about this?  I think your cat boxers are very cute.”  Kuroo blinked down at Daichi, looking confused for a moment before he jumped away and tried to pull his shirt over his boxers.  Daichi laughed at this.  “What are you doing?”

 

“I don’t know!  If you haven’t noticed by now, you make me act a little dumb.”  Kuroo pouted, which was another ridiculous thing that should have looked stupid but just made Daichi want to kiss him.

 

So Daichi reached out and did just that.

 

“Did you just kiss my chin?”  Kuroo asked, previous embarrassment gone as Daichi tried to hide his face against Kuroo’s chest while they both laughed.

 

“You’re too tall.”  Daichi complained, not willing to admit he was inexperienced.

 

“Maybe you’re-”  Daichi yanked Kuroo down and pressed a quick kiss to Kuroo’s mouth.

 

“If you want a repeat of that to ever happen again you might want to reconsider your words very carefully.”  Daichi threatened.  Kuroo blinked at him, slightly dazed.

 

“-the most perfect height that could ever be invented?  Kiss please.”  Kuroo tapped his own lips, causing Daichi to laugh once more.

 

“We’re really bad at this.”  Daichi admitted and Kuroo snorted, full out snorted which only made Daichi laugh more.

 

“Practice makes perfect Daichi.”  Kuroo smirked, leaning down once more to kiss Daichi, soft and chaste and kind of perfect.

 

“What do you-” A voice boomed from behind them, making them jump and look over at Ukai guiltily.  He sighed as he looked between them.  “Really Sawamura?”

 

“Sorry, we’ll go to bed.”  Daichi apologized, bowing deeply and forcing Kuroo to do the same.

 

“Teenagers.”  Ukai grunted out in disgust as Daichi pulled Kuroo out of the room and down the hall.  Daichi resisted the urge to ask Ukai how Tanaka Saeko was, considering she had written her number down on his hand when she dropped Kageyama and Hinata off at the camp.

 

“Kiss goodnight?”  Kuroo asked but Daichi pushed his face away.

 

“Don’t think this means I’m going to go easier on you tomorrow.”  Daichi said as he walked backwards down the hall, keeping an eye on Kuroo who was hovering in the doorway to his own classroom.

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”  Kuroo replied with a grin.

 

Daichi returned the grin before he turned around to head to his own classroom, feeling light and happy.  But also feeling like he was going to knock that smug smirk off of his boyfriends face the next day by causing him to do all the penalties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes the Idiots in Love story! I hope you enjoyed it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Who are you even kidding Daichi? Everyone knows how this is going to turn out.


End file.
